


Sea Legs

by handsometabbyc



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: M/M, Merfolk AU, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, minor injury mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Forest isn't confronted by Dan in New York after their time in Vietnam and as result doesn't become his first mate, but they end up being reunited another way during Forest's attempt to get into the shrimp business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the sort of ideas you have no idea where they came from but they just make perfect sense for some reason? 'Splash' inspired Forest Gump is one of those things. 
> 
> As always I apologize in advance for inaccuracies of any kind, please feel free to point them out.

Despite what anyone said, Forest was determined to fulfill his promise to Bubba. Even if that meant spending most of his sudden financial gain on a Shrimp boat. It didn’t even have to be new and shiny, all he really needed was something that did the job good.

He discovered a man had one just like that for sale In Mobile Alabama which he could afford, just down the state from where Greenbow was. So he took a bus down there to meet up with him. He ended up arriving an hour before the time they’d arrange, so he thought he'd walk around a bit and sightsee.

Walking down the street he passed a diner simply called “Taylor’s,” in large yellow block letters on a sign out front. As he stared at the familiar name it occurred to him that his former Lieutenant mentioned he had family in Mobile. Surely that was just a coincidence though, lots of folks were named Taylor.

“No, it ain’t no coincidence, it’s the same Taylor.” A waitress serving his hamburger chirped after he asked.

“You’re sure?” Forest prompted.

“Sure I’m sure.” She chuckled as she walked away. “Hey Glen,” She called the short distance between there and the kitchen. “This fella says he knew your brother.”

A large man peered over the divider between the kitchen and the counter, to give Forest a good look. “Is that right? Take over for me George, it’s slowed down a bit anyway.” He addressed another man who was in the kitchen with him.

He walked around, leaning against the back of the other booth bench across from where Forest sat. “So you knew Dan huh?”

“We served in Vietnam together, yes.” Forest answered nervously, put off by the way the man loomed over him. “He was my Lieutenant. I’m Forest by the way, Forest Gump.”

“Glen Taylor.” The man said, taking a seat across from forest, laughing to himself as he did. “Son of a bitch...I still can’t believe how enthusiastically that nut threw himself into the army. Crazier than a hornet’s nest that one.”

“You were never in the army Glen?” Forest asked with surprise. “I remember him mentioning it was a family tradition.”

“Maybe to him, but me I had my sights on the restaurant biz. Wanted a little place by the bay where I could fry up the freshest best fish you ever tasted.”

“It is a mighty nice place.” Forest said, looking around.

“It’s alright.” Glen said with a modest little shrug. “Still waiting for my ship to come in through…”

He wondered what the man had to complain about, it was indeed a nice place, but he thought it better not to ask.

“I’m here to buy a boat, I promised a friend of mine I’d go into the shrimp business with him.”

“Where’s your friend?”

“Well he died in Vietnam sir.” Forest said solemnly. “But I do believe a promise is a promise.”

Glen tusked, shaking his head. “Now if that ain’t the most honorable thing I’ve heard in a damn long time I don’t know what is.”

“Really?” Forest said, not used to that reaction.

“Certainly more honorable them what my brother did, intent on honoring his family by enlisting just to die, just because it’s a ‘tradition’. But you can’t honor death with death you know? Only thing that comes from that is heartbreak.”

“I believe he mentioned something about that…though I recall him putting it more...well it sounded nicer.”

“Oh I’m sure he did.” Glen quipped.

“Is he around?” Forest asked hopefully. “I think it might be nice to see him again.”

Glen laughed a little at that. “First of all, no you don’t, he’s bitter and mean now, probably more so then you remember. Not that that matters, he’s uh…far away from here. New York last I heard.”

“…Well if you see him be sure to tell him I said hello.” Forest said uncertainly. 

Despite the fact that yes, the last time he’d seen Lieutenant Dan he’d been a little mean but part of him preferred him over his brother so far, he reminded him of some of his Mama’s church friends. As she used to say, they were like wolves in sheep’s clothing, all nice and fluffy on the outside but with teeth underneath.

 Although he seemed like a decent fella all the same though, if he did have teeth they didn’t seem like they’d be all that sharp, after all he did insist on paying for Forests lunch and gave him some tips for making sure he got his money’s worth when it came to buying a boat. Even if he spoke callously about his brother, a man Forest respected and, in a way, considered a friend, he seemed like the type you’d want in you corner and he was glad he met him.


	2. Chapter 2

On his boat he stared vacantly at the horizon, thoughts wandered from one to the next with no real cohesion to anything in particular, when something out of the ordinary in the water caught his attention. It looked like a big fish, momentarily breaking the surface before slipping away though it was so far off and happened so fast he couldn’t be entirely sure, but he still couldn’t help but wonder what it was.

Later he asked the fella that sold him his boat and occasionally helped him about it and the man laughed.

“You know you’ve been out on the water too long when you see ‘the Fish’.”

“The Fish?” Forest repeated.

“It’s a bit of a legend here. Some folks claim they see it every once in a while, others go as far to even claim the creature saved them. In my opinion most of them were just drunk idiots who got lucky. My advice to you is if you see it again…don’t chase after it, not a road you want to go down.”

“Well I just came here to shrimp.” Forest answered with a shrug.

\---

 Though the fact of the matter was once he heard about it he couldn’t stop thinking about the fish. He saw it again about a week later, this time he was sure he wasn’t imagining things. He knew because he’d taken to keeping an eye on the waters in between instances of not getting shrimp, perhaps out of boredom or even some means of distraction least he ebb into frustration of coming up with nothing again and again.

It was dawn at the time, but even in the dim light he could tell it was real, partially because it couldn’t have been more than fifty yards away this time. He fixed his eyes on the spot, not seeing the creature reappear, though after a moment something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He might’ve not seen it, but by looking hard he could faintly make something out. The creature was struggling up the shore in a labored fashion, almost as if it were hurt. Without a second thought he dove into the dark waters, closing the distance between his boat and the shore.

When he got to the shore it was empty. He scanned his surroundings, noting drag marks in the sand and pebbles. They were accompanied by impressions that looked oddly like human handprints, ending at an opening under a large tangle of brush.

“Hello?” He called out hesitantly into the brush, realizing now it might not have been the best course of action to pursue some strange mystery beast that emerged from the water. “I hate to be intrusive, but I noticed you were hurt and I was wondering if you needed help?”

They didn’t respond at first though he saw a dark shape move within, the outline of a face turning towards him. ‘ _You.’_ A familiar voice growled.

“…Lieutenant Dan?” He asked, taking involuntary steps back as Dan, or, alternatively, a creature who looked and sounded like him somehow, pulled himself out using his arms. Something long and scaly dragging behind him after his waist, almost snakelike.

“Not no more.” He replied, rising from the muck on his wrists, his eyes and teeth standing out from the grim that covered the rest of his face. “No, you took care of that, and here you are again in my hour of need… always the god damn hero aren't cha?”

Forest often found himself wondering what had happened to his Lieutenant since he’d up and left all those months ago when they were in the hospital together, almost as much as he wondered why he ended up being so angry at him. He wasn’t the one who took his legs after all, he’d only saved him. On one occasion he got to see a counselor and took the opportunity to ask about it. They called it ‘misplaced anger’, that it was easier to be angry at Forest then face his bigger issues.

With an impressively fluid motion Dan pulled the rest of himself out from under the bush he’d taken shelter under. The rest of his turned out to be a large fish tail, which landed against the shore with a great plop. “…I assume that’s what you’re doing here right?”

Forest stared at him dumbfoundedly, something occurring to him. “Wait…you can’t be Lieutenant Dan, I heard he’s far away from here.”

“Who else would I be?” Dan said with dismay.

“Could be one of those spooky merperson mind tricks you read about in fairytales. I saw your crawl onto the shore, and I-It looked like you was in pain…but really for all I know you could be something else. Maybe someone trying to lure me into some kind of trap by looking like someone I know.”

Dan let out a low and bitter laugh at that. “Do you think that if I could change my appearance to appeal to the likes of you…if I could change it at all mind you… I’d chose anyone besides you’re former lieutenant who CAN’T WALK?!”

“Well, Lieutenant Dan and I served together in…” he started, faltering a bit as  he saw the thick gash in Dan’s side as the man sat up with a wince, and forgot all his concerns about deceitful water sirens. “Lieutenant Dan what happened?!”

"Don't worry, it looks worse than it is..." Dan attempted to look at it and turned away in horror. “Case in point, I should probably stop looking at it myself.” He look a little white with disgust. “Outboard motor.” He said, answering Forest’s question. “…tried to get away but the bastard was too fast.”

 “Is there anything I can do to help?” Forest asked, starting to panic a little.

Hearing the panic in his voice, Dan gritted his teeth and forced his anger down for a moment and tried to speak calmly. “I'll be fine Forest. I probably should get to a hospital though to get it fixed proper though, not get it infected or nothing.” He turned, pointing to the bush. “If you wouldn’t mind, there’s probably still a large box under a large rock in there, it’s got all my stuff.”

“Your stuff?” Forest call over his shoulder as he was already following his instructions, quickly finding the box and retreating from the bush.

“ID, keys, pants.” Dan said, taking the box from Forest.

“What do you need pants for?” Forest asked confusedly.

“I can change back to human,” Dan answered hostilely. “Granted, all I’m left with is still stubs, but its better then showing up around people with this honking’ thing.”

“I can see how that might be a bit of a sticky situation.” Forest agreed, stealing a better look at it. He could tell it was beautiful, even in the low light, a silvery opalescent that reminded him of abalone shells. "How are you going to get to the hospital? Do you want me to carry you-"

"God no." Dan interjected with disgust. "...There's a 24 hour service station about three blocks from here. Tell them you found a guy who needs help and they’ll lend you a wheelchair.”

Forest balked at that a bit, acting like he wanted to clarification on what had to be multiple subjects.

"I'll explain it all, after we get this over with." Dan said.

"...Alright." Forest agreed, getting up.

"And Forest?" Dan added quickly.

"Yes?"

"...Thank you." he said painfully, as if he had to will the words out of him.

Forest smiled a little and nodded. "It's good to see you again Lieutenant Dan."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Forest came back about an half an hour later, looking accomplished as a burly fellow in a food stained apron followed him to Dan’s dismay.

“Hey Lieutenant Dan, guess what? After I left I remembered: your brother has a diner just down the road. I told him about what happened and offered to give us a ride."

 “Glen.” Dan said testily. “How very generous of you.”

“No problem buddy.” The man said in an overly chipper tone, shooting him a wink.

Dan turned to Forest. “…I thought I told you all I needed was a wheelchair.”

“Yeah, he said it’d be better if he came in person.”

“Oh I bet he did. God damn it Forest…”

“Hey, don’t be a jerk to your friend, this is between us,” Glen scolded.

“You never said you had a brother Lieutenant Dan.” Forest interjected, shooting a smile at Glen. “I mean yeah, you mentioned having family here, but not a brother.”

“Yeah well we sorta have our differences- Hey!” Dan growled as Glen scooped him up without even asking, carrying him back to the car.

“How are you so dirty?” His brother commented in disgust.

“…I had to wait until evening so no one would see and I got covered in gunk, but I guess I didn’t wait long enough.” He said as Glen carried him back to his car, Forest walking with them.

“Well tell me wise guy, what would you have done on your own?” Glen asked.

“Well you know what Ma always said, ‘we’re creatures of convenience, we're connected to the universe,’ as if we have stardust in our veins or some crap like that, I’m sure something would have turned up.” Dan said grumpily. They approached the car and Forest opened the door for Glen, and Glen placed Dan in the backseat where a tarp had already been laid out.

“I don’t know man, maybe he was part of that, like he was supposed to be there.” He offered.

As Dan groaned in dismissive annoyance, Forest and Glen got in the front seat.

“So…if you don’t me asking, are you uh…”Forest cocked his head towards Dan. “Like him?”

Glen laughed at that as he started up the car. “No, unfortunately not. Our daddy was human and I ended up being more like him. I think I'm just a carrier. Dan didn't have it for awhile himself, we always assumed he lost it grew when he hit puberty…I guess we were wrong.”

“That explains a lot, here I was confused why he turned up now all…you know, scaly, especially after our time together in Vietnam.”

Glen tensed up a bit at that, muttering something about ‘ _dumbass’_ and ‘ _Vietnam.’_

“What was that?” Dan snapped from the backseat. “I didn’t quite hear.”

“Lets not start this in front of your friend Dan.” Glen replied grimly.

“Well you shouldn’t have said anything!” Dan shot back. As He’d rolled in Glen’s direction to address him he winced, accidentally rolling on the gash in his side. “Son of a BITCH this fucking thing hurts!” He cried out.

“Now hold on, were almost there.” His brother consoled him, tone quickly changing to worry. Forest was curious now about what the two were bickering about, but it really wasn’t his place to ask.

The closest thing Forest had ever heard about Dan’s family before had to do with their long lived tradition of being war heroes, told on a particularly beautiful night under a star filled sky, where Dan had talked about how his father and his father’s before him made the ultimate sacrifice with a look of awe in his eyes that seemed almost insensitive now. But then again…Forest didn’t really know anything about it.

They didn’t end up going to the hospital, both Dan and Glen deciding it would be easy enough just to do in Glen’s home. As Glen  gruffly said ‘I managed to sew up our old hound dog when he got in that fight, and he surely lived five more years after.’”

Thankfully he didn’t ask Forest to help, specifically banishing him from the house ‘so he could concentrate.’

…Not that Forest had any problem with that.

Since he wasn’t much used there he decided to leave and retrieve couple of things he forgot on his boat, which he’d docked at Glen’s insistence, and figured he’d could stay there until morning.

When he returned Dan was sitting on the front porch staring sullenly ahead, early sun on his face and the wind in his long brown hair. He’d cleaned himself up since then but was still shirtless, fingering the busy mess of dog tags and religious paraphernalia Forest remembered him wearing around his neck before in Vietnam and wondered if his brother had been holding onto it for him.

He thought for a second Dan had somehow not seen him, too deep in some thought, but as Forest was walking up the steps and about to greet him he spoke.

“You came back.” He quipped with tiredly. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“Well of course I did, had to see if everything turned out okay.” Forest said.

“Yeah, Glen stitched me up real good, should be better in a three, four weeks …I was thinking about what he said, about you being that something that turned up to help me.”

“I’d seen you before, about a week ago, your fin breaking the surface of the water I mean. So I only saw you because been keeping an eye out.”

“Still, you did turn up.” Dan said with a shrug. The morning was serene compared to the chaos of the night before, wind chimes sounding from a neighboring house. There was a porch swing next to where Dan sat in his wheelchair and Forest went ahead and took a seat, and as he did Dan continued.

“…As I was always taught growing up…we merfolks have some special connection to the universe, and when we really needed something things would be aligned to our convenience.” Last night he’d said it mockingly but today his tone was more wistful. “I didn’t believe it then and I don’t know if I believe it now, but I think there was a reason I didn’t die on the battle field like my father…I was less like him then I hoped I was.”

He looked at Forest, wincing a little at the painful memory. “I wanted that, you know? So bad. I just felt so out of place I tried to wish part of myself away. But you can’t do that, no matter how hard you try, you know?”

“I think so, Lieutenant Dan.” Forest agreed with him.

Dan laughed a little at that. “If you wouldn’t mind…could you maybe stop calling me that? For Glen at the very least, he mentioned it pissing him off and knowing him he’s gonna tell you to stop so I thought I’d beat him to the punch.”

 “I guess I could…Dan.” Forest said, trying out the name clumsily. “Does that have something to do with why Glen and you are so mad at each other?”

Dan let out a long sad sigh. “It’s complicated, he blames me for Ma leaving. She took off into the great blue yonder after I left for ‘Nam…Glen was mostly grown up by then, had himself a job and everything so she must’ve assumed he’d be fine. He felt like he lost something though, not that he’s wrong, I mean Jesus…she just up and left.” Dan bared his teeth angrily. “But it ain’t my fault.”

 “Sometimes people just go.” Forest said somberly. “…Maybe she’ll come back someday.”

Dan frowned a bit at Forest’s comment, looking over at his expression and seeing the longing look in his eyes.

“Maybe, though I doubt it.” Dan answered. “Don’t tell nobody about any of this, you hear?”

“I doubt anyone would believe me.” Forest said, shaking his head, hardly able to believe it himself. “But if you don’t want me to I won’t.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Dan said, leaning back and closing his eyes. He was tired, and hadn’t gotten much sleep last night on his brother’s couch. As if Forest read his mind, he spoke again.

 “Glen’s house is so small, are you gonna be able to stay here?”

“Even if there was enough room I don’t think that would be the best idea.” He shrugged. “I got a bit of money in a bank account, I’ll be able to work something out. Won’t need it long anyway, just till I heal.”

“Well, you know if you want you could stay at me and my Mama’s house. Its big, with lots of rooms.”

“That’s mighty nice of you Forest, but you’ve already done so much already.”

“It really wouldn’t be any trouble.” Forest insisted.

“Well…if you’re sure.” Dan relented, offering a strained smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,its a bit more intricate then I usually allow myself to write, but it's fantasy so I thought I'd go for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having some trouble with this fic (hence the lack of updates), thought I’d post what I’ve been fiddling with at the very least.

Dan had been shopping for clothes at a quaint secondhand shop, when Glen burst in like a bear barreling into a quiet pasture, took one assessment of his surroundings and headed straight to the men's where Dan was browsing.

“So…what the hell are you doin’?”

“Pants shopping, clearly.” Dan sassed.

“You know well what I mean.”

 “I assume this has to do with my living arrangements for the next few weeks.”

“Yes, I had to hear about it from Forest, god damn it Dan.”

“I think you might be alarming the nice ladies.” Dan said calmly, referring to a couple of older woman at the checkout who’d been talking amongst themselves quietly.

“Yes, because you’re not a nuisance.” Glen said.

“I’ve been downright charming.” Dan protested, with mock aghast as he rolling up to the check out to buy a couple of pairs of pants, offering the woman an uncharacteristically bright smile, which Glen frowned at a little in concern. “So uh…how much will that be ma’am?”

“Oh…no charge.” The woman said, sounding flattered but confused, to which Glen rolled his eyes, squinting at the board behind the counter.

“It says 50 cents each for men's pants.” He said snapped.

Dan sighed, digging a dollar out of his pocket.  As he took his purchase he muttered ‘much obliged’ before rolling out. The church thrift shop had installed a wooden handicap ramp a few years ago, courteousy of one of the more wealthy patrons.

“Now would you mind explaining why you're traveling three hours to the house of someone you barely know? Is it just to spite me?”

“He offered.”

“Right, ‘he offered’, because you don’t always get exactly what you want when you flash that ‘charm’ people’s way. Much like you did just now.”

"I don't know what your talking about." Dan said.

I ain’t no dummy, I've seen that shit before. I remember Ma worked her magic when she couldn’t make the rent on a particular month. I’ve no doubt you’ve got the same abilities.”

“Oh please, you wanna call me some brand of siren just because I smiled at some old ladies who probably just felt sorry for me?”

"I sincerely doubt anyone really feels sorry for you Dan, you're a bitter asshole with hair that makes you look like bedraggled water rat. No, I think it's more then that."

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Snarled Dan, quickly rolling ahead so he could block Glen's path to face him. “Even if I had the ability to use that influence, I’d never use it against Forest.”

“Honestly I think you’d do anything to run away. Because that’s what you always do isn’t it?”

Dan gave him a dirty look for a second before he bitterly spat out: “Ain’t got no legs to run with asshole.” Before furiously rolling away.

“You know what I mean hot head.” Glen called after him.

He angrily continued to roll along, hearing Glen march back to his car. After he drove away Dan faltered, feelings of anguish drowning the anger, memories of the years after their father was gone coming back. What if the bastard was right?

He looked at the tree branches stretching over the road, blurring as his eyes welled up a little. He wish he could just leave, be a million miles from here already, embraced by the deep endless ocean. Who cared how ‘typical’ that was for him, least of all his brother?

He traveled to the dock where Forest was doing some last minute things with his boat.

“Hey Dan.” He said, looking up at the sound of wheels rolling on the dock. “…I’m just taking care of somethings before we go.”

“That’s the thing.” Dan said. “…I don’t know if that’s the best idea. It was might nice of you to offer, but I have enough dough that I can manage on my own.”

“Oh…” Forest said, sounding a little crestfallen. “Well I gotta say, Mama’s gonna be awfully disappointed. She was looking forward to meeting you.”

“It just…” Dan started, not expecting him to be so disappointed. “I just ought to stay in town. Not with Glen of course, but there’s a decent motel here I can stay at.”

“Is this because of that conversation I had with Glen?” Forest said worriedly. “I didn’t mean to make him mad, I was just excited.”

“Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong, alright? Glen and I just have issues.” Dan said reassuringly. “I’m sorry to uh…disappoint, it sounded mighty nice and all to get away, but it just probably ain’t a good idea.”

“Maybe you could just come for dinner?” Forest asked hopefully. “You’d could spend the night too, then come back with me here.”

Dan. "Well I uh...guess I could do that."

A smile spread across Forest’s face. “Well that’s good to hear, especially since Mama was planning on making a pot roast.”

Dan laughed helplessly. “…Well how can I say no to that?”

He was an optimistic shit, something that used to annoy to Dan especially in the aftermath of their time in the jungle temporarily stuck in a hospital far from home, with nothing but time to reflect what they’d lost. Forest himself had lost what Dan could only imagine had to have been his best friend, and he got excited about ice cream and ping pong for hell’s sake.

At first he didn’t understand it, how could anyone who’d gone through what he had still find it within themselves to find some kind of happiness, but perhaps it was partially because of it, a kind of sadness under the exterior. It was hard to see it before, maybe that had something also to do with being of mer relation (god help him, why couldn’t he just swim?) but once he saw it he couldn’t unsee it, and the optimism became a welcome relief.

How could he say no, if it made the bastard happy?

\---

“You uh…you weren’t lying about it being big.” Dan said as they cut across the vast front yard when they got to the house that afternoon.

"When I was younger she used to rent out a lot of the rooms. She says she's too old for it now, but she'll still take someone in every now and again."

Dan's eyes falling on the large pond on the south side of the house, stopping for a moment as looking at it with a kind of consideration.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing…I just miss the ocean already.” He said. “And that’s a mighty nice pond you got there.”

“You could probably take a swim if you really wanted to.” Forest suggested in a low voice, and Dan chuckled sadly.

“Oh I really shouldn’t, it really would stress the stitches too much.”

“How did you find out you were…you know…” Forest asked, trailing off.

“It was odd. I was visiting Glen, he’d guilted me into coming down from New York to see him and he had the genius idea to take me fishing on his boat, and I just had this sudden urge to you know...swim.”

**Oh Glen’s Boat**

“I was hoping this would cheer you up, are you just going to sit there and sulk and drink the entire time?” Glen said, eyeing Dan reproachfully as he stared into the distance.

“You told me to shut up didn’t you?” Dan said, glaring at him as he took another swig of Jack Daniels.

“I told you to stop bitching about Vietnam. I’m sorry you lost your legs, but at a certain point you’ve gotta move on.”

“Yeah well, you’re fishing in the wrong place.” Dan said accusingly, too drunk to make a real retort to that.

“Excuse me?” Glen said with confusion.

“The fish are over there.” He said, circling his hand towards the area he was referring to.

“What do you mean ‘the fish are over there’?” Glen said with disbelief.

Dan sat up staring at Glen as if you hadn’t realized what he’d said until Glen said it back to him. “I…I’m not sure, I just had…a feeling, almost an intuition.” He said with amazement as he put the bottle down, and promptly pulled himself overboard with a mighty splash.

“What do you mean you’re not sure- hey!” Glen called after him. “Dan you crazy bastard, What are you doing?!”

After a several long moments Dan resurfaced, look of disbelief on his face as he dumped the wet clothes he was wearing into the boat. “Holy shit.” He said, eyes wild through his wet hair which plastered against his face.

“Dan, I don’t care how drunk you are, please keep your clothes on.” Glen begged with dismay.

“Yeah, that really isn’t an option right now.” Dan said, gesturing for Glen to come over and Glen did, peering into the murky depths of the water and seeing the ghostly shape of a fishtail.

“Holy shit.” Glen repeated.

“I know.” Dan said.

“But how?” He insisted. “We thought you lost that years ago.”

“I guess not.” Dan said with a creeping smile of disbelief before diving back in.

Later, when siting on either end of Glen’s couch and staring into the fire he’d just lit in silence.

“…So I recon you’ll be fixing to leave.” Glen finally said.

 "I recon I have to." Dan said with a helpless shrug.

“You ever coming back?” Glen asked. There was a painful implication in the question, and Dan sighed helplessly, before lifting the adornment of army tags and religious trinkets from around his neck. After a second of consideration he handed it to Glen.

“I don’t know when, but when I do Mobile will to be the first place I come back to.” He said gruffly. “Keep this safe alright? God knows I’m just going to lose it out there.”

“I’m sure you can manage something…”

“Probably.” Dan insisted. "But I'm letting you hold onto it." He said pointedly.

“Right…thank you.” Glen said, closing it in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially the other half of the last chapter I posted.

“So, Forest was telling me you fought together in Vietnam?” Mrs. Gump asked. They were at the table eating, which was a welcome relief after the long bus ride there. It reminded Dan of what it felt like to come home, something he hadn’t felt since he visited Mobile just after he made rank of Lieutenant, when his mother was still there. Granted, if he was being honest the cracks had been starting further back than that, but at least it was still easy enough to deny anything was wrong.

 “That’s correct, damn good solider, you ought to be proud.” He answered. Forest, who was intently eating, looked up with mild concern at the statement.

“I’m honestly happier to have him back where he’s safe, but of course I’m very proud.” She said.

“Of course you’d be I recon, being his mama and all.” Dan said with an endearing smile. “I’m still trying to get used to civilian life honestly, though I suppose it goes a bit beyond that, I’ve always felt like I was born to be a solider.”

“Always?” Mrs.Gump pressed, perplexed by the statement.

“Well…” Dan said with a shrug. “I suppose it had something to do with my Daddy being in the military. He was stationed in Little Rock Arkansas for a good many years so I basically grew up there, getting exposed to all of that. My brother Glen on the other hand barely remembers it since he’s a good deal younger than me and we moved to Mobile Alabama when he was almost five. Must’ve been why he went a different route.”

“What was that?” She asked.

“Glen has a little seafood restaurant there.” Forest answered before Dan could.

“Exactly. From what I understand he got a good deal on the place from a fella who was retiring...Probably because the place was a dump before Glen got his mitts on it.” Dan, chuckling, adding: “And as someone who had the misfortune to dine there I can say he really managed to turn it around.”

"Calls it Taylor's." Forest chimed in. "Dan told me he had family in Mobile, and when I first came there I saw it and thought: 'that just might be the same Taylor'...and I was right. Friendly fella, I got lunch there and Glen insisted on paying."

"Well if there's one thing you can say about Glen is that he certainly seems friendly." Dan remarked before saying: "I must say Mrs. Gump, I can't count the times I'm eaten pot roast, and I have to say this is probably just about the best one I've ever had."

\---

Dan ended up excused himself early from dinner, which Forest didn’t mind too much given the fact it gave him a chance to catch up with his mother.  After dinner he went to find him but he wasn’t anywhere in the house.

“Louise, do you know where Dan went off to?” He asked the woman who helped his mother take care of the house.

“Oh, he went outside, said he needed some air.” She answered.

“Alright, thank you.” He answered, stepping out on the porch, assuming he’d be there.

Louise must've seen him looking around, and called through the screen door: "I think he also said something about taking a closer look at the pond."

He walked around the house where he could see the pond, and sure enough Dan sat beside it his wheelchair. The wind was gently blowing through his hair and Forest stood there for a moment, a little mesmerized by the sight. He might’ve been standing there a bit too long because Dan looked back questioningly and Forest smiled guiltily before walking up to him.

“You’ve got a nice head of hair.” Forest said.

“Aw…” Dan tusked dismissively, though his hand went to his mane in embarrassed gratitude. “Your just sayin’ that. To borrow from something Glen said, it makes me look a bit like a uh…bedraggled water rat.”

“No offense Dan, but I don’t think your brother’s very nice sometimes.” Forest said solemnly.

Dan had to smile at that. “…Sometimes, but I think he was sorta messing with me in that case.”

“Well you have some nice hair, you look mighty handsome with it.” Forest insisted, sitting down on a nearby boulder. “Would look mighty nice in a braid too.”

“I can’t do a braid.” Dan confessed. “‘least not on myself.”

“Well I can.” Forest said, before adding: “I can do it for you later if you like.”

Dan smiled, sometime telling him it was more of a hopeful request then an offer. “Sure, why not. Mind if I uh…ask where you learned to do that sort of thing though?”

“Jenny taught me how when I was a kid.” Forest said. “She’s an old friend of mine.”

“I know who you’re talking about, she’s the gal you wrote letters to in the jungle.” Dan said in a concerned tone. “...I always thought you two were more than that.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think she feels the same way.” Forest said, reluctant to admit it. "So I can't really say."

“I know what you mean, I experienced something similar, though it was with a-“ He laughed. “Christ, Never mind. All I’m saying is somethings just don’t work out the way we want them to. Sometimes you just gotta pick yourself up and…I don’t know, join the army or something.” He laughed uncomfortable, winching as he said it. “…Though that didn’t exactly pan out the way I thought it would.”

 “…You didn’t really want to die, did you Lieutenant Dan?” Forest said, the question soft and pleading, the ‘Lieutenant’ slipped in as an acknowledgement of their shared time together.

Dan had to think about that before flatly answering: “Never said anything about wanting to die, just thought it was what I was supposed to do.”

There was a long silence from Forest. Dan sighed begrudgingly, and he added, “…Though I’m sorry you had to get involved.”

“I beg your pardon, but I’m mighty glad I got involved.” Forest countered defensively.

“I meant…I meant I’m sorry I got mad at you about it.” Dan said begrudgingly. “I shouldn’t have got you involved in that…anger.”

“Oh…okay.” Forest answered.

They sat there for a while before Forest asked out of the blue: "So you can't swim at all?"

“I suppose I could, but there’s too much movement involved, I just want to get healed up as soon as possible so I can leave. Just…lose myself in the great blue yonder where I’m not a God damn cripple.”

 “… If it makes you feel any better you can come with me on my boat anytime you want until you can.”

“That’s nice of you Forest, but that’s really not the same thing.” Dan dismissed.

“Oh.” Forest answered simply, sounding a little disappointed, as if it was yet another 'hopeful request'.

“…You do seem like you could use a first mate though.” Dan added casually. “I do know a thing or two about boats and it sounds like you could use some help.”

Forest laughed in surprised delight. “Wow, that’d be fantastic.”

“Let’s get one thing straight though, I ain’t callin’ you sir or nothing like that.” Dan added sternly.

“Of course not.” Forest said, in a tone that suggested the notion was ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! finally feeling like I'm back on track with this, probably will be posting more now (probably) Also: If anyone has feedback, I'm always open to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had the urge to update this the hell out of nowhere. (it does help that people have been continuing to kudo it, which is fantastic, thank you.)

 "Well look what the cat drug in." Glen drawled when Dan rolled into the diner at eight in the evening just after closing time.

"Yeah yeah," Dan replied, a cooler on his lap, which he handed to his brother. "Here's the fish we got that you wanted."

"…So I hear things have been turning around this past week. Funny that." he said.

"I haven't been helping that much." Dan said with a shrug.

"But you've been helping." Dan insisted. "I'm not saying I disapprove but my I remind you how temporary you insist this is. And when you go he isn't going to have your little fish sonar, or whatever it is you have that magically helps you suss the water out."

"Eh, it's complicated. And I'll tell him alright?" Dan said. "There's just so many folks in that bay I thought I'd give him a bit of a boost. Now if you don’t mind in gonna call it a night.”

“Right, crawling off to that miserable excuse for a motel. I still don’t understand why you don’t just stay with me.”

“...You mean crashing on your couch? I’ll take the fleabag any day.”

“It leaves you vulnerable. What if someone gets wise to your uh...secret, and wants to make an easy buck off you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Dan snapped, though looked apprehensive at the idea.

Meanwhile Forest strode to Glen’s diner, Dan’s motel key in his hand. He’d forgotten it on the boat when the two had called it a night and parted ways for the evening. Forest peered through the plate glass window, relieved to see he’d caught Dan there. Most of the lights in the diner were off, Dan and Glen half illuminated by the kitchen light as they argued about something.

They didn’t see him, and Forest was about to turn away and just wait outside when Dan barked something defensive at Glen. Glen responded rather jarringly, grasping the front of his shirt as if in some strange violating attempt to get them face to face. Forest had an impulse to go in there and come to his aid, which confused him. It reminded him of how he felt toward Jenny, almost protective. But Dan was a man, men could protect themselves couldn’t they?

But then again Glen was twice Dan’s size, even if it weren’t for the loss of his legs, Forest reason as he stormed into the diner.

At the sound of door opening Glen must’ve let his brother go, because as Forest came in he was just stepping away. Dan’s hands went to his wheels, making a half turn to see who it was, looking at Forest with wild eyes that quickly turned to relief.

“What’s going on?” Forest demanded shakily before either of them could speak.

“Don’t you worry about it now, me and Dan were just having a chat.” Glen said in an overly consoling tone. “What do you want Forest?”

“He forgot his motel key.” Forest said, looking worriedly between the two, and Glen scoffed in cold amusement.

“God dammit, can’t even remember your damn motel key. Probably inclined to even leave the door open so folks can just waltz in.” He taunted, voice loud and jarring as he leaned toward Dan. Dan shrunk a bit in his wheelchair, drawing his lips back and baring his teeth like a cornered dog, prompting Forest to step between the two.

“…He just forgot his key.” Forest said, anger in his voice.

“Yeah,” Dan chimed in, retaining some of his usual boldness. “Worst comes to worst, I would’ve had to just go back. Don’t mean I need to stay with you.”

“That’s what this is about?” Forest asked, turning curiously to Glen. "I thought he said he didn't want to."

“Now Forest, I must say I appreciate your concern, but this is between me and my brother. A family thing, you know?”

“No offense Glen, but I don’t think you really know what family means if that’s true.” Forest retorted. “Family don’t bully one another. That’s what I think you are Glen, you’re a great bully.”

“I think you should butt out of things you don’t understand.” Glen said coldly. For some reason something snapped in Forest from that, and he popped Glen in the face.

“Ow, what the fuck…” Glen said, holding his bleeding nose.

“I understand enough.” Forest said angrily.

“Hey Forest, cool it!” Dan said anxiously, grabbing his arm as if he was afraid he’d go in for another punch. “Let’s just go alright? Let's go.”

After a second of staring Glen down he relented with a simple: “…Alright.” And they left, Forest walking with Dan to the motel.

 “Sorry if I ruined the fish deal with your brother.” Forest said morosely after a minute.

“What? No, don’t you dare be sorry. I’d let you keep going but Glen packs wallop once he gets wise of what’s going on.” He said, glancing up at Forest. “And I wouldn’t worry, he was uh…he’d just been drinking. An over dramatic drunk, just like Daddy. Don’t help he took after him size wise too.”

“I did notice you looked nothing alike.”

“Yeah, well I took after my mama’s side.” He laughed. “Make of that what you will.”

“She must’ve been beautiful then.” Forest said with a smile, and Dan chuckled.

"She was." He said wistfully. He caught Forest giving him a sympathetic look and he winced a little. "But uh…thanks. And as I was saying, Glen gets like that sometimes. He’s either gonna forget in the morning or apologize.”

“It isn’t right. I saw him grab you through the window.”

“You saw that huh? Well…It is what it is.” Dan said heavily. “He gives a shit, he wants me to stay with him because he’s worried about me…he’s just sort goes about it the wrong way you know? It don’t make him a bad person. We just bring something...toxic out in each other.

They got to the motel, a two story building with a questionable looking pool. Dan smiled, gesturing towards Forest. “I gotta give credit where credit is due though, I think I would’ve caved if it weren’t for you so uh…thanks for that. It’s a little embarrassing, you coming to my aid and all, but I appreciate it.”

Forest shrugged helplessly, not answering that but saying as turned to walk away: “I’ll see you in the morning Dan.”

“Hey, you could stay here if you want.” Dan called out, prompting Forest to look back. “…It can’t be all that comfortable on the boat.”

“It’s alright, it’s actually quite nice.” Forest said. “I like looking at the stars and it isn't cold or rainy."

“Maybe just for tonight.” Dan reasoned. “Just in case Glen decides to uh…follow up on that conversation.”

“I suppose I could stay for the night.” Forest relented.

After an hour passing of Glen not showing up, Dan still seemed a bit on edge. He was sitting in front of a mirror by the TV, practically growling as he tried to comb out a snarl. Forest, kept glancing over every now and again from the edge of the bed where he was sitting finally asked: “Can I help you with that?”

Dan scoffed sheepishly. “That’s alright, I recon I should get it chopped it off anyway.”

“Really, I don’t mind.” Forest insisted.

Dan huffed, shrugging as he rolled backwards, handing Forest the comb. “Be my guest.” He said, and absently watched the TV as Forest combed. He occasionally working the knots free with his fingers, which were calloused but gentle. It felt good, more then he’d like to admit.

Eventually Forest started drawing it up into what felt like a braid, and Dan almost wanted to tell him it wouldn’t be necessary, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Dan?” Forest asked.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Can you tell me about your friend?”

Dan laughed a little nervously. “You gotta be more specific then that.” He said, despite knowing exactly who Forest meant.

“The one you grew up with.” He clarified as he fastened the end of the braid with a rubber band he had on hand.

Dan swallowed nervously. “Trust me, you don’t want to hear about that.” He said. “Hell, I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”

“I’m sorry Dan, I’ve just been thinking about it. Why didn’t she like you?” He said as if it was the most perplexing things in the world. As if he couldn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t like him, Dan realized, which was...touching, to say the least.

“It’s embarrassing.” Dan said gruffly, making a half turn toward Forest so he could partially face him. He reached up to touch the braid, glancing at himself in the mirror with admiration. It didn’t look half bad.

“I sincerely doubt it’s more embarrassing then anything I’ve ever done.” Dan said uncomfortably.

“…I meant embarrassing as in it wasn’t a girl.” He said uncomfortably. “…It was a fella. I was into a fella.”

He waited for Forest to react in disgust, but he sat silently listening, only reaction being his brow furrowing in thought. Dan smiled uncomfortably, deciding to press on, though he voice got lower, prompting Forest to move closer to hear.

“See, my mama came from a different culture where that sort of thing was fine. For example we had a couple of uncles like that who lived by the sea we visited every summer. Ma tended to keep me away from people in general…you know, just in case…” He shrugged.

“...So I didn't exactly know the way things really were. I didn't have many friends, but there was this kid next door to us I ended up geting close to. I developed feelings for the bastard and when I was about fifteen I uh...professed my interest to." Dan laughed uncomfortably. "...He didn't take it well, and he was not quiet about it. We ended up having to move, though I think were gonna anyway. Pop just left too many memories in our old house. But still…” He trailed off. He was tempted to leave then and there, but then he remembered Forest was the one staying with him and not the other way around.

“But I still don’t understand, why would he do that to you?” Forest asked with bewilderment and, to his surprise, disgust. For him that is, not of him.

“People consider that sort of thing unnatural, even perverted. They tend to react drastically.” Dan said. There was a ringing panic in his ears, as if any minute Forest would come to his senses and bail on him.

To his disbelief forest shook his head, tusking helplessly. “I didn’t even know there was anyone out there like that…anyone else besides me I mean. I always thought it was just part of…well you know…” There was a deeply pained expression on his face that made Dan ache a little inside and want to reach for his hand.

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s lots of folks out there like you.” He said softly, and as an afterthought he added with a shrug: “…Like us.”

Forest smiled a little at that. “Like us.” He repeated, liking the sound of it. Not quite knowing what to do he reached bashfully for the braid he’d just made, absently fiddling with the end. “…Looks good on you.”

“It does, thank you.” Dan said gruffly. “Should’ve gotten you to do it sooner.”

He placed his own hand over Forest’s, looking at him and managing a smirk. Forest looked a bit apprehensive, but smiled back.

“Like…I’ve been feeling it a lot since I saw you again.” Forest continued carefully. “…I think I might feel that way about you.”

“Christ Forest.” Dan said, mostly out of disbelief, but upon Forest’s shocked expression he added: “That isn’t bad bud, you just caught me off guard.”

“…Oh.” Forest said. He still looked a bit taken aback, so Dan brought their hands between them, shifting as close as he could manage.

“It’s alright, I like you like that too. I just…don’t want you to get too attached. I’m gonna leave in a few weeks remember?”

“I know, can’t help it.” Forest murmured, before he leaned forward with some uncertainty to press his lips against Dan’s.

Not sure how to respond to that Dan wrapped an arm around him and kissed back, afraid he’d say something he didn’t mean. But it wasn't just that, it had been a good while since he'd kissed another man, and he had to admit there was a desperation to it. Guilt eventually made him pull away though. “I’d stay if I could, I just hate being stuck in this god damn chair so much. And what if I stay too long? What if I lose the ability to-“

“Dan.” Forest interjected, repeating: “I know. Can we just…you know…”

Dan sighed helplessly. “Alright.” He relented, kissing him again, but Forest pulled away this time.

“I’m sorry, you taste like cigarettes.” He said with an apologetic smile.

“Hey, don’t be sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll go brush.” He said shooting Forest a smirk as he rolled to the bathroom. “I really should quit anyway, cancer and all that garbage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I heart feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile but this is finally well on it's way to being finished.( As in there's gonna one, two at the most chapters left of it after this.) Which is mind boggling because I wasn't sure I'd be able to.

Dan stared passively at the aged coral colored tile around the motel tub he was currently immersed in, tail hanging over the edge as he mulled over the events of the day. With sigh he slid beneath, letting the clear water enclose him like an embrace from an old friend, holding his breath for a second until a set of  gill took over, erupting under his neck in a raw but welcome feeling

It had been almost a week since he and his brother had had their disagreement, he thought as he stared up through the water. As had been the confessions he and Forest had made to each other, the latter of which was much nicer. He slowly blinked in the water, and almost reflexive motion since he didn’t really need to blink thanks to inner eyelids.

His issues with his brother wasn't what was praying on his mind right now though, but but today on the boat with Forest.

Forest had been right, being on his boat helped. Granted it wasn't the same as being in the water, but he was closer to it then he would've been. Not to mention being able to bark directions again helped pull him out of his self pitying state.

They’d had a more then decent haul that day and he end up just…admitting he was partially responsible for it.  Forest hadn’t really responded other than an apprehensive ‘Okay,’ so he was concerned it hadn’t gone over well.

He heard the echo of the motel door close from under the water and in a panic came back up with a snarl. Christ, why’d he have to do this now?

“Dan?” Forest called out. Just Forest, he thought with relief.

“In here, taking a bath. You can come in, I’m just all…scales a fins at the moment.” Dan called nervously.

“Well, that don’t bother me-“ Forest started as he came in, faced with the sight of Dan. “Uh, oh...” He said nervously.

“Ah, yeah there’s all this too.” He said as he gestured to his face with a webbed hand, wincing with blue lips over pointed teeth. “It’ll go away after I breath the air for a minute.”

“I’m sorry Dan, you just caught me off guard.” Forest glanced at the toilet, and put the lid down so he could sit down on it.  “You know got eyes like a gator?”

Dan laughed. “…I suppose I do. It’s one of the things that allows me to stay underwater, human bodies aren’t exactly equipped for that sort of thing, not for long periods of time.”

“I suppose not.” Forest couldn’t help but stare a bit at Dan’s tail, he hadn’t seen it since that one night. It was even more beautiful then he remembered, covered in opalescent scales that shone in the bathroom light, flourishes of fins floating about in the water almost like seaweed.

“I thought you couldn’t change, because of the injury.”

“I can, I just can’t swim, pulls the stitches.” Dan answered. “It’s a different color now you know. Used to be…more of a green, like my Ma’s.”

“It’s still mighty pretty. The color sort of reminds me of one of those big shells with the-“ He trailed off, holding his fingers in a big oval. “You know, those funny looking shells…They have the holes along the edge?”

“Abalone?” Dan offered.

“Right, them.” Forest said, and moved to the floor next to the tub, raising a tentative hand over the water. “Do you mind?”

“Knock yourself out.” Dan said, sitting up.

Forest dipped his hand in the water, touching the scales tentatively before running his fingers along them. They were solid and smooth, locked together like puzzle pieces. He smiled softly to himself, and Dan couldn’t help but smile back, lean forward and resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“That feels nice.” Dan murmured. He sounded winded, and up close Forest could hear a rattling in his throat. He was about to ask if he was alright but then the noise dissipated and Dan straightened up, looking human again.

“What does it feel like?” Forest asked. “Being like this I mean.”

“It feels…I don’t know, right. Like how I’m supposed to be. Not that I don’t feel that way about having legs, well…” He corrected himself: “Having had legs, though in a way still do.”

“It isn’t like you’re stuck in the water.” Forest pointed out good naturally.

“I do like being out of the water, yes.” Dan agreed. “I’m part human after all. But it just broke me a little when I couldn’t swim like I used to. Sorta like…well, I recon your interested in men and woman, right?”

“I suppose.” Forest said with a shrug. “I can’t really explain it, but I know how I feel when it comes.”

“It’s sorta like that. I mean, not exactly but uh... I mean just because I’m one thing doesn’t mean the other one goes away. A coexistence.”

“I think I know what you mean. How I felt about Jenny won’t ever change, but I do know I like you.” Forest said solemnly, still stroking his tail, and Dan hook his chin on Forest’s shoulder, Wrapping an arm around him.

 “Do ya now?” Dan murmured gruffly nuzzling his neck. “Your sure it’s not the tail?” he teased

“Well, the tail is nice too.” Forest admitted, turning a little pink. “That thing you do with your face is a little odd, but I can get used to it.”

“I don’t blame you. Seeing my own Ma like that freaked me out myself.” Dan said, though something had changed in his tone and he pulled away. “Could you uh…help me out and unstop the tub? I’d do it myself but that involves leaning at an odd angle that could bust my stitches.”

“Sure.” Forest said, unstopping the tub. “If you like I can also help you get out-“

“That won’t be necessary.” Dan said quickly, sounding like a caged animal so Forest stepped back, standing up and leaning against the sink as Dan pulled himself up to the ledge of the tub, turning himself around before moving to the chair which was by the tub.

“Is it heavy? The tail I mean. It looks heavy.”

“A little bit…beats me how that shit works.” He said, grabbing a towel and blotting himself off before placing it in his lap. “And that’s how it was before I lost my legs too, so the whole uh…amputation thing doesn’t factor in as much as you’d think.”

Forest, who’d been looking away, looked back at Dan. He’d transformed back and looked miserable, swallowing something back. He caught Forest looking, and drew his lip back in a snarl. “What?” He snapped, before rolling out of the bathroom.

Forest decided to give Dan some space and go for a walk, he needed to clear his head anyway. Folks had a tendency to call him simple, he overheard it on occasion throughout his life, the polite way of getting across the fact that he was…well, the way he was. But his thoughts rarely felt ‘simple’, simple sounded like it would be a blessing. He often felt like like his thoughts were a snarl of tangled twine that on rare occasions he could somewhat decipher.

He wished he could understand himself better, just about as much as he could understand people. Like Dan, affectionate one moment and snarling at him like a rabid dog the next.

So he walked, and was just thinking of spending the night on the Jenny when he himself at Glen’s diner, ‘TALOR’S’ shining like a beacon. He stood staring at it for a moment frowning in thought before going in.

“Forest!” Glenn said as he walked in. “You alright?”

They’d talked since the incident, awkward exchanges that skirted around the elephant in the room, though this was the first time they’d been alone since then and felt like they were facing something head on.

“Your brother’s in a mood, thought I’d go for a walk.”

“In a mood…what do you mean?” Glen asked. “I mean, I know what you mean, but what specifically, bu uh…can I get you anything?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a Dr Pepper.” Forest said as he perched on a stool at the counter.

“So what happened?” Glen managed as he popped the lid off a bottle, setting it in front of Forest.

“Not sure…we were having a nice conversation and he just got angry.” Forest said.

“Well uh, what were you talking about?” Glen asked.

“Mostly about how he looked I suppose.” Forest said. “He was taking a bath at the time and his face was all different.”

“Christ, I know what your talking about. The deep sea face. It’s effective but it’s something else to look at.”

“Well it caught me by surprise, I don’t hold it against him, but I was just surprised. Tried to tell him as much but he wouldn’t listen, took it a little personally.”

“Hot damn, you two are an item ain’t you?” Glen said with surprised delight.

“I-I’d like to think so.” Forest said nervously, clutching his Dr Pepper.

“See, I was hoping because I had the impression he was sweet on you, and you seem like an alright guy, but you never know.” Glen said, sighing forlornly, before looking back at Forest. “…So you were saying he was in a mood?”

“I did. Didn’t mean to upset him I assure you.”

“Well I don’t know the exact details, but uh…Dan’s complicated, much like myself I should say, so it’s hard to say what exactly rubbed him the wrong way. Hell, for all I know Dan might be a little sensitive about how he looks. Which…I suppose I’ve never helped much.”

“He said you told him he looked like a bedraggled water rat.” Forest pointed out accusingly and Glen groaned.

“…I was joking. Besides, I was trying to explain to him he wasn’t handsome enough to be charming on his own and now that I say that I realize how messed up it sounds out of context, but let me explain--" He huffed as he gathered the words. “See, mermaids are mystical creatures who, aside from the obvious come with certain gifts."

"Dan was telling me he had the ability to know where fish are." Forest supplied.

"Exactly, like that. Another one of those gifts may or may not being able to convince others to uh, give you things they otherwise wouldn’t have. During our conversation I told Dan I suspected our Ma had it and likewise might’ve passed it on to him.”

“Did she?” Forest asked.

Glen stayed stony silent for a moment before saying: “…I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Forest pressed, confused by the answer.

“I mean I don’t know whether he got it or not. I only know my own afflictions.”

“But you ain’t a merman Glen.” Forest pointed out.

“I know I can’t change over like he can, but I’m still my mother’s son.” Glen said helplessly. “I think what I said to my brother…I was projecting you know? I always thought I was simply…charming. That people liked me for me. Then around the time I turned twenty and I learned that wasn’t exactly the case.”

“What do you mean?”

“The diner.” He said heavily. “I always tell folks I got a good deal on it since I was working for the fella at the time and he hadn't been doing very well, and while there is some truth to that the fact is I asked the motherfucker for it and he just gave it to me for the measly four hundred in my bank account. Out of guilt I sent him fifty bucks a month after that until he passed away.” Glen smiled tightly. “…Maybe don’t tell Dan about it, I’m not sure how he’d take it. He hates me enough as it is.”

“Hates a strong word.” Forest pointed out. “You’re his brother Glen. And don’t you want to be able to tell him your more like him them you both thought?”

“I suppose that’s a good point.” Glen relented.

He got up from the place he'd been leaning against the counter and walked to the window, looking contemplatively out into street.

“…Sometimes I wonder if our Ma knew she would’ve stayed.” He said wistfully, laughing sheepishly to himself before looking back at Forest. “But then again, even a stubborn bastard like me can admit it’s more complicated then that.”

Forest didn’t answer that, not quite knowing how to. Instead he stood up, saying: "I think I ought to be heading back to the motel now."

 “Do you...would it be too much to ask for you to get Dan to stay for good?” Glenn asked as he turned back to him. "I bet he'd listen to you."

“Not really my call Glen.” Forest said.  

“I suppose it isn’t.” Glen agreed heavily.

\--

Forest walked back to the motel and found Dan in bed listening to the radio, tiredly staring forward with heavily lidded eyes and dressed for sleep, but sat up when Forest came in.

“Hey.” He said with some uncertainty. “I uh…thought you left.”

“What do you mean, I was just going for a walk.” Forest said.

“I thought I scared you off.” Dan admitted with a sad little smile as he played with the end of a braid, he’d figured out how to do it himself pretty quickly. “Thought you uh…decided to go to your boat for the night.”

“I did almost do that.” Forest admitted as he sat down on the foot of the queen sized bed across from Dan. “Only cause I thought you needed space…but I like being near you and I figured if you really wanted me to go I could, I don’t know, I'd just go again.”

“I don’t.” Dan said with a wry little smile. “…I don't want you to go I mean.”

After a moment of silence Forest admitted lowly: “…I don’t want you to go neither.”

“Forest…” Dan said tiredly.

“I know, I don't want to keep you here if your unhappy, it’s just your due to have your stitches taken out next week like you were saying on the boat today when we were talking about how you were finding the shrimps for me-“

“Shit, that’s what you were upset about?” Dan said with a little huff of laughter, moving closer and taking Forest’s hands in his.

“When you put it like that, I guess i was.” Forest agreed, eyes darting about nervously. “I suppose I’m happy you can help for awhile. Wasn’t doing so well on my own.”

“Oh Forest…” Dan murmured. He wanted to say he was too good to him. He wanted to tell him he was a mess and he’d be better off if he did go. Be before he said the words he remembered he’d heard them before.

Their Daddy’s death hit his Ma pretty hard. She would constantly get into here moods where she’d mope around all day and say the worst shit. It was only to him too, he supposed she felt he was old enough to take it especially since Glen was her baby and he was the ‘man’ of the house.

But how was he supposed to take something like that? …How was anyone suppose to take something like that?

“…Listen, I ain't gonna be gone forever and I don’t need to go right away. I mean, I can’t go just yet.” Dan said.

“You can’t?” Forest said with surprise.

“Well…weren’t you going on the other about those pies your Mama makes every year? Now surely I could stand to stay until the end of this month for that.”

Forest smiled at that. “You do like Mama's cooking, don’t you Dan?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dan agreed, smiling almost sadly as he took the other man’s face in his hands. The truth was he didn’t want to leave just yet, that he was happier with Forest then he’d been in a long time. And really, what harm could staying a little while longer do?

He leaned into kiss him, and Forest made a pleased hum, a hand going to his beard, gently raking through the short scruffy hair with his finger and Dan could feel a smile on his face.

“What?” Dan murmured.

“Your beard…” Forest mumbled.

“You don’t like it?” Dan said, feigning hurt.

“It just feels a little funny. Not bad funny, just different funny.”

“I’ll have you know mister a little facial hair is one of the more normal things about me.” Dan growled with amusement before kissing him again, arms going around him but in no quick desperate way, rather something slow and careful.

“…Can we do that thing we did the other night?” Forest said quietly after a bit.

“You’re sure? It…it didn’t make you feel uncomfortable or nothing?”

Forest turned a little red. “You keep askin’ that. I don’t know how much further then that I’d want to go, but as I told you it’s fine.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, just wanna make sure your enjoyin’ it too.” Dan said begrudgingly.

Forest smiled a little at that. It was one of those perfect moments you try to remember, the radio gently droning and the continuous trill of the crickets coming from the open bathroom window behind them on a warm evening breeze, being with a man he’d not only trusted with his life and considered a good friend but had come to grow quite fond of in other ways. “Okay…Thank you.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
